clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finestade Land
The country of Finestade Land is a country declared made by Akbaboy. He is currently the king of this country. History The history goes to a big disaster that was caused by a game of Card-Jitsu. Frankly, after the explosion, which was the disaster, most of the land hit this piece of land. Akbaboy, who was walking on the ground of South Pole City, got a newspaper and found out about the big disaster and where the land 'landed'. He quickly got on an airplane and jumped out before it passed the place where the land 'landed'. He built an entire country with all that land. But the country wasn't a country yet. So he declared that it should be made. The South Pole Council refused, but soon, everyone was complaining about all that land that was there for nothing. The South Pole Council got so many complaints that they made it an official country to stop the complaints. Currency They use this currency called orue. There are 1, 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 100, and 1,000 orue notes (bills). This is a chart showing how much a orue equals in a different currency. Add more and fix mistakes in the chart. * One orue equals 10 CP coins. * One orue equals 10 pebbles. Language This country has a special language made by Akbaboy when he was in his 'early years'. It is called Panertin. They write in Panertin and sometimes, Panertin Leet, which only has one form: advanced. It is really hard to learn Panertin and Panertin Leet completely. Most citizens can speak Panertin and write in both Panertin and Panertin Leet. Places There are a lot of places in Finestade Land. They are all charted into different categories. Stores * Mall Center ** BuyRite (where penguins can buy food and drinks.) ** Toys R' Chicks (where penguins can buy their chicks (if they have any) toys.) ** RadioMansion (where penguins buy technology, such as computers and phones.) ** Cools (where penguins can buy clothes.) ** Finestade Land Vauto-Mall (where penguins can buy cars to drive in.) ** Sport Authority Needs (where penguins can buy sporty stuff.) ** Bank of Finestade Land (where penguins can withdraw and deposit orues.) ** O-Mart (a giant store with everything else that isn't charted.) Businesses * Mall East Wing ** Finestade Land Discussion Inc. (where plans for the city are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Enterprises Inc. (where plans for new stores, businesses, restaurants, and other places are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Inc. (where plans for other stuff in the city are discussed.) Restaurants * Mall West Wing ** Pizza House (where penguins can get pizza.) ** Stareuros (where penguins can get coffee.) ** Applepuffles (where penguins can get casual food that is seperated into appetizers, main meal, and dessert.) ** Burger Khan (where penguins can eat fast food.) Misc. * Mall North Wing ** Finôtel ** Six Cards ** Hurricane Island ** Wild 'Creature' Safari * Mall South Wing ** PSA Base Y Flag, Motto, and Anthem ---- This is what you say while the music is playing: *Ah, y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *É dócé ünd brillíanté, *Fecá per yn disaster, *Ah, nön pengöem parlé. *Y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *Cétte nön pengöem lítnéng, *Çell áterrá é dócé ünd súvé, *Ünd nön baddíe róméng! *Nön baddíe róméng! *Ünd y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *öl’ Fínelestadé Gréterra ÿ’ãs, *Por créèn! In English, it is: *Oh, the country of Finestade Land, *is sweet and bright, *made by a disaster, *oh, no penguin talks about. *The country of Finestade Land, *that no penguin should hate, *as the ground is sweet and good, *and no evil is around! *No evil is around! *And the country of Finestade Land, *ol' Finestade Land is the country, *to be in! ---- The royal anthem has no lyrics. ---- The motto is "Tel cöeräen é çeca Fínelestadé Gréterra.". It means "Your heart is with Finestade Land". It means that your an important part of the country. Goverment Finestade Land is a country with a constitutional monarchy. The king is the ruler of the country and he has penguins work for him. Currently, the king of the country is the founder, Akbaboy. Inhabitants Adelie penguins inhabit the country. Puffles as well live here. The known penguins and puffles in this country at this time are: * Akbaboy * Wako Villains There are currently no villains invading the peaceful country of Finestade Land. Culture The culture is based off European cultures. Cuisine It is seperated into three groups. Breakfast They have slices of bread with jelly, táracé (spicy sausage), or a pastry. Lunch They have a simple sandwich or Dærþen stú. Dinner They have beef with a salad and pasta served with it, fish, or gasápa comercíal (tomato soup). Clothes They wear clothes that other people in Eastshield wear. Technology The people of the country always have the newest technology around. Every igloo has a computer in it. In public, people are usually seen with a icePod and a laptop with Doors or Penguin OS installed on it. See also * Akbaboy Category:Countries